criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
One-Tooth Sam
One-Tooth-Sam '''(real name, '''Samuel Bennett) is the "mayor" of a homeless camp named Cooperville, former army member and a friend of Jones. He appears in two cases: The Grim Butcher and Into the Vipers' Nest. At the conclusion of the Additional Investigation in Into the Vipers' Nest, he becomes one of the richest men in Grimsborough. Profile One-Tooth-Sam (as name suggests) is a man with only one tooth and lives in a homeless camp. He also has shaggy grey hair and an untidy beard. He wears a yellow jumper with a white vest underneath. In The Grim Butcher, it is discovered that his feet measure in at 10.5 inches and he also smokes. In ''Into the Vipers' Nest, ''we learn that Sam is asthmatic, chews gum and is also sporting an oil stain on his jumper. Role in Case(s) In ''The Grim Butcher, ''the team first meet Sam when they investigate the homeless camp he lives in called Cooperville. The team went there because they pretended to check Raphael's belongings. They add him to the suspects list when they have to question him about Raphael Soza and Jennifer Carter's relationship. He knew Raphael and he told Jones he couldn't be capable of doing such a thing. He's seen again in the Additional Investigation when he asks the team to find his lucky golden tooth. When you bring him his tooth back, he awards you with a "Jaunty Cap". Sam returns in ''Into the Viper's Nest ''where they question him about being at the crime scene. It looks at first Sam did it, but it is then revealed that Tony Marconi killed Salvador Cordero. When the team find a knife in the sewer outlet, they run it through the system and find it belonged to an ex-army man named Samuel Bennett. Finding a picture of Samuel, they realize that it is in fact, One-Tooth Sam before he was homeless. In the Additional Investigation of Into the Vipers' Nest, the picture of Sam before he was homeless reminded him that he wanted to become Samuel Bennett again. He enlists the team's help and send them into the sewers to find a metal box. Breaking the lock, they find a jewel and some more treasure. They send the jewel to Grace to check that it really belongs to Sam. After analyzing the jewel, Grace informed the team that it really belonged to Sam and tells them that the jewel easily makes him one of the richest men in Grimsborough. When the team went to return the jewel back, it is revealed that Sam had originally bought the jewel for his now deceased wife, Lily Bennett. He told the team that when she was sick, even all the money in the world couldn't save her. And when she died, suddenly the sight of money made him sick so he got rid of it all. However, that jewel is the only thing he couldn't bring himself to throw away. He decided that he's going to spend every last cent of his money on Cooperville and Industrial Area, realizing that even if money failed him, it can save others. Trivia *One-Tooth-Sam, Alfred Ziegler, Constance Bell, Biff Wellington, Troy Cassidy, Ginger, Ash Bison , Mikhail Levin and Joe Stern are the only characters who appeared as suspects in two cases. *One-Tooth Sam had a wife named Lily Bennett. She had died of an unknown cause. Judging by her grave, she was 53 years old when she died, which is a year older than One-Tooth Sam (52 years old). *In The Grim Butcher, his name is One-Tooth-Sam, but in Into the Vipers' Nest, his name is One-Tooth Sam. Perhaps it was just a mistake by the developers of the game. Case Appearances *The Grim Butcher (Case #3) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) OTS.png|One-Tooth-Sam as he appeared in The Grim Butcher. One Tooth.png|One-Tooth-Sam, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest. OneToothSam.jpg|Jones realizes that Samuel Bennett is in fact One-Tooth Sam. Lily Bennett.png|Lily Bennett's (One-Tooth Sam's wife) grave. One-Tooth-Sam.JPG Sam 1.png|One-Tooth Sam, as a Millionaire Category:Suspects